Boris Yeltsin's Belated Birthday Bash
by celrock
Summary: The Rugrats, along with Peter, Rosie, and Celrock's OC's, throw Boris Yeltsin a birthday party.


Author's Note: I'd like to publically apologize for this getting posted so late. To put it simply, the last couple of days have been crazy, amongst a lack of sleep on Sunday night for starters, and several other things going on. No matter, while I sit here, and enjoy this evening's programming on The Splat, I give you, your belated birthday bash. For anybody reading this who didn't know, Boris Yeltsin celebrated a birthday on Monday, December 7, 2015, and asked me to release a Birthday Bash story in his honor, and, while it's a little bit belated, it's happening nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

Boris Yeltsin's Belated Birthday Bash

Summary: The Rugrats, along with Peter, Rosie, and Celrock's OC's, throw Boris Yeltsin a birthday party.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.

Location: Tommy and Dil's House, Yucaipa, California, December 7.

Celrock and Boris Yeltsin were standing at the end of the sidewalk that led up to the Pickles' front door.

"Are you sure this party won't go on too long? I have to get to school." Said Celrock, who was wearing a green Christmas sweat shirt, black corderoys, and brown sneakers.

"Don't worry Celrock, as long as you can stay for one game, cake, ice cream, and presents, I'm happy." Said Boris Yeltsin, who was wearing a red Patriots sweat shirt, dark green corderoys, and black sneakers.

"Well, at least Peter is in charge of the party. All right Boris Yeltsin, let's go." Said Celrock, as she took Boris Yeltsin's hand, and they walked up the sidewalk and the steps to Stu and Didi's front door.

"Since you're the birthday boy, you get to ring the doorbell." Said Celrock, as she led Boris Yeltsin's hand over to the doorbell.

Boris Yeltsin hit the button, and the all too familiar buzz of the Pickles doorbell could be heard inside the house. Soon, footsteps were heard too, and the door opened, to reveal Peter on the other side.

"Hey! You guys made it, come on in." Said Peter, as Celrock and Boris Yeltsin followed him into the house, and Peter closed the door behind them.

"Where is everybody?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Follow me." Peter whispered, as the three of them walked into the living room, where they found Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie, Angelica, Zack, and Rosie.

They all appeared in toddler form, Dil and Zack at age 1, Tommy, Rosie, Phil, Lil and Kimi at age 2, Chuckie at age 3, and Susie and Angelica at age 4. No sooner were Peter, Celrock and Boris Yeltsin in the living room, when Tommy blew into an orange noise maker, followed by the loudest chorus of cheers from a group of toddlers that anybody had ever heard.

"Happy Birthday Boris Yeltsin!" Screamed all of the toddlers in unison, as they all threw purple confetti at Boris Yeltsin's head.

"Wow! Thank you so very much! And Rosie! How nice of you to come all the way from Boston, just to attend my birthday party, you shouldn't have." Said Boris Yeltsin with a grin, as everybody gathered on the living room floor in a circle, to decide on an activity to do together.

"Awe, you're my friend, I wasn't gonna miss your birthday party." Said Rosie with a smile, as the pink haired two-year-old girl crawled over to Boris Yeltsin, and gave him a big hug.

"So Boris Yeltsin, what do you wanna do?" Tommy asked.

"How about we all play a game." Suggested Peter.

"My thoughts exactly. Do the Pickles have Battleship?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Peter looked around the room, until he found a stack of board games on a bookshelf. He thummed through the stack, until he found the game of Battleship and set it up on the floor. He opened up the box and poured out its contents on to the carpet. Upon spilling out the contents, all of the toddlers eyes widened in fascination.

"Wow! Pirate ships! Neat!" Exclaimed Tommy, as he picked up one of the little plastic ships off of the floor.

"Oh no no Tommy, these aren't pirate ships, they're battle ships. Your grandpa probably road on these back when he was in the war." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he got the boards set up.

"Yeah and if he were here, he'd probably tell us he road on them for fifteen days too." Said Celrock, as everybody chuckled at her comment.

"Well, he's not here. Hince, why I'm babysitting, and throwing this birthday party today. Now, who's gonna go first?" Peter asked, as he got the white and red target pieces out of the box, and placed a pile in front of the two game boards.

"I'll go." Said Susie.

"What! Everybody knows I'm the bestest Battleship player…" Said Angelica, as she ran up to the other board piece, and started putting down ships.

"What? That's not true Angelica." Said Susie, as she took a seat across from her at her Battleship station.

"Oh, we'll just see about that." Said Angelica, as Susie lay down ships.

Once the two girls lay down their ships, the game began. However, everybody couldn't help but notice that Angelica was leaning in over her battleship station, to get a closer look at where Susie had placed down her ships.

"Now, just watch me. Uh, A3." Said Angelica.

"Hit." Said Susie.

Every number Angelica called after that, equaled a hit on Susie's board, while the letters and numbers Susie called, were a mix of hits and misses.

"Something's not right here." Whispered Celrock into Peter's ear.

"Yeah, Angelica's doing too good a job at winning." Whispered Peter back, as everybody turned their attention back to the game.

At this point, Angelica only had one more hit.

"G10." Said Angelica.

But before Susie yelled out hit, it then hit her what Angelica was doing. She looked up from her battleship station, to see that Angelica wasn't sitting on the floor across from her, she was standing up.

"Angelica? Why are you standing up?" Susie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, um, I got, uh, tired of sitting! So, while we were playing, I decided to uh, stretch my legs." Lied Angelica, as she sat back down on the floor.

Susie didn't look to happy, as she started in on Angelica.

"Angelica? Tell the truth. You did that so you could instantly tell where I lay down all of my ships." Said Susie.

"So what if I did?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, you cheated." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Did not." Argued Angelica.

"Did too." Argued Boris Yeltsin.

"Did not." Argued Angelica.

"Did too!" Shouted Boris Yeltsin.

"Hey! I thought it was our job to fight." Said Phil.

"It is Phillip." Replied Lil.

"Tell you what guys. I'll play a game with Boris Yeltsin, and show you how the game is really played." Said Celrock, as they took apart Susie and Angelica's game, and reset everything up, starting over again.

"Question, how will we know which pieces are red and which pieces are white?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's right, you two are blind." Said Peter, as he put the white pieces to the right of each player, and the red pieces to the left of each player.

"The red pieces are on your left, and the white pieces are on your right." Said Peter.

"Uh, what are the pieces for Peter?" Tommy asked.

"In Battleship, when you hit a ship, you put down a red marker, and when you miss a ship, in other words, only hit the water, you put down a white marker." Explained Peter.

"Oh, ok." Tommy replied, as the toddlers sat down and watched Celrock and Boris Yeltsin play Battleship.

Unlike Angelica and Susie's game though, when Angelica hit Susie's ship at each turn, there was a random set of hits and misses between the two players, until Boris Yeltsin had sunk all of Celrock's ships.

"Wow Boris Yeltsin, you won!" Said Celrock.

"Sure did, and see? Unlike some people, I didn't cheat." Said Boris Yeltsin, as Angelica just gave him a dirty look.

"So, does anybody else wanna play?" Peter asked.

"Nah, this game looks too scary." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, I don't wanna sink ships, it sounds too mean." Said Tommy.

"What are we gonna do nextest Boris Yeltsin?" Kimi asked.

"How about we go around and open my presents." Suggested Boris Yeltsin.

"Ok, let's get Battleship picked up, and then, we'll open presents." Said Peter, as he and Susie picked up the game and put it back in the box, then everybody sat in a circle, while Peter headed down to the basement, and came back up with a collection of presents in his arms.

He sat the huge stack of presents down in front of Boris Yeltsin, all of which, were wrapped in Reptar wrapping paper.

"I'll just go from top to bottom." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he picked up the first present off of the stack.

The present that was in his hand was rectangular shaped, and the card on the package said it was from Rosie and Nairobi-harper.

"Wow! A present from Rosie and Nairobi-harper." Said Peter, reading the card out loud to Boris Yeltsin.

"Uh huh. I didn't gots no money, and Nairobi-harper felt bad she didn't get the day off from school to come to your birthday party, so she asked me to bring it. Go ahead, open it." Said Rosie, as Boris Yeltsin tore the paper off of the package.

Once he pulled off all of the paper, he held up the gift to show everybody.

"Oh, look! Your own DVD copy of Inside Out!" Said Peter.

"Wow cool! That was an awesome movie! Thank you Rosie and Nairobi-harper." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You're welcome." Said Rosie, as Boris Yeltsin picked up the next present from the stack.

This present was from Phil and Lil, and it was in a square box. Boris Yeltsin tore off the wrapping paper to reveal that it was the game Simon.

"Oh look, it's Simon." Said Peter.

"Simon, what's that?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's this game, where you repeat the light and sound patterns that Simon calls out." Explained Lil.

"Yeah me and Lillion gotted one as an early Christmas present from our uncle Freddy, and we play it all the time!" Said Phil.

"We only played it once, till you accidentally dropped it in the mud and broked it." Said Lil.

"I did not. You dropped it in the mud." Said Phil.

"Did not Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Did too Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Did not!" Shouted Lil.

"Did too!" Shouted Phil.

"Wait! Wait! How am I spose to play this game if I can't see?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, good question. Well, if Stu and Didi have nine volt batteries, maybe I can help you figure it out." Said Peter, as he took the box from Boris Yeltsin into the kitchen, opened it, and in luck, found one good nine volt battery left in the battery container on the wall of the laundry room.

A few minutes later, he came back in with the game, and sat down on the floor with Boris Yeltsin. They went around and figured out that each colorful piece that lit up, played a different musical note. The notes were an A cord, with an A at one end of the octave, an A at the opposite end of the octave, an E, and a C. The C was the yellow piece, one A was green, the E was red, and the other A was blue. The green piece was facing Boris Yeltsin, putting the yellow piece on his right, the red piece on his left, and the blue piece in the twelve o'clock position. Once Peter pointed these out to him, they set it to game mode, where Boris Yeltsin played a rousing game of Simon, and did really well, until it played sixteen notes really quickly, at which point, Boris Yeltsin couldn't keep up. The pattern was green blue green blue yellow yellow red green blue yellow green red red yellow green yellow. He did really well, until he got to the last one, where he hit red twice, losing the game. Despite this though, he still had fun, and thanked Peter for figuring out a way to make the game accessible to him.

"Ready to open more presents Boris Yeltsin?" Tommy asked.

"I sure am Tommy." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he picked up another package.

This one was also square shaped, and was from Zack. He had an actual birthday card on his package, and it was written in Braille. On the front, was a picture of Reptar.

"I'm just a dinosaur, I like to stomp and roar." It said on the outside of the card.

Then Boris Yeltsin opened up the card, and read the rest of it out loud to the rest of the group.

"Ok, so maybe I don't know what I'm for, but while I'm figuring that out, have a Happy Birthday." Read the inside of the card, as music started to play, and it was the I'm just a Dinosaur song from the Reptar on Ice show.

"Happy Birthday Boris Yeltsin, Your Friend, Zack." Read the rest of the card.

"Wow! Thanks!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he noticed that something fell out of the card.

He picked it up to find it was a dollar bill.

"Oooh, and money too?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"That's from my Aunty Celeste." Zack replied.

"She gave you twenty dollars." Said Peter.

"Oh, thanks!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he folded the twenty dollar bill the long way and then the short way, and stuck it in his pants pocket.

"Uh, Boris, why did you fold your money like that?" Chuckie asked.

"So I can tell what it is. You see Chuckie, to a blind person who can't see, all bills look the same, but when you fold them differently, we can more easily tell our bills apart. A twenty dollar bill is folded both the long way and the short way, a ten dollar bill is folded the long way, a five dollar bill is folded the short way, and a one dollar bill is left out flat, not folded." Explained Boris Yeltsin, as he reached for the wrapped package from Zack.

"Wow that's amazing!" Exclaimed Kimi, as Boris Yeltsin tore the paper off of Zack's present to find a Braille copy of The Polar Express.

"Wow! A Braille copy of the book, The Polar Express! Thank you Zachary." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I've always liked trains, and with Christmas coming, I thought you might like it too." Said Zack.

"Thank you!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he reached in for another package.

This one was from Peter, who made him a custom birthday card, that had a picture of his Confederacy castle on the front, and a simple message written in Peter's handwriting.

"Hope your special day is a good one. Happy Birthday Boris Yeltsin, Your Friend, Peter." Read aloud Peter, as Boris Yeltsin started to open the large cube shaped package.

Once it was open, it revealed to be a talking 8 ball.

"It's an 8 ball." Said Peter.

"Wow! Thank you!" Replied Boris Yeltsin, as he opened the box and took out the 8 ball.

Then, he looked puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry Boris Yeltsin, here, ask it a question." Said Peter, as Boris Yeltsin found that the number 8 was raised, with a Braille 8 on top.

"Will I be going to see the new Star Wars movie on December eighteenth?" Asked Boris Yeltsin.

"Now shake the ball." Said Peter.

Boris Yeltsin shook the ball.

"Don't count on it." Came a robotic voice from the ball.

Oh cool! A talking 8 ball! Thank you Peter." Said Boris Yeltsin, as Peter smiled and shook his hand.

He then reached in and grabbed another present to open. This package was also DVD shaped, and it was from Chuckie and Kimi. He tore off the paper to reveal it was a copy of Holiday Christmas. Also, Boris Yeltsin could read the title, because there was a Braille label placed on the DVD.

"Oh wow! Holiday Christmas! This movie is like, so funny! Thank you Chuckie and Kimi." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You're welcome." Chuckie replied with a smile.

"Yeah! And Zack's aunty helped us put the bumps on there so you could read it." Added Kimi.

"Oh, that's actually called Braille." Explained Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh, is that what it's called? Cool!" Said Kimi, as Boris Yeltsin reached in for another package.

This one was from Susie, and it was square shaped. He tore off the paper to find it was a plain white box. He then opened the box, and inside, was a blue sweat shirt with the Star Wars characters on it.

"It's Star Wars. My brother Buster helped me pick it out. He thought you might like it." Said Susie.

"I love it! And thanks to my own brother and sister-in-law, who also gave me a Star Wars shirt, I now have two Star Wars sweat shirts. Thank you Susie." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he reached in to find another package.

On top was another home made birthday card, this one was made with glitter and paint, and the names Tommy and Dil were written in beads so Boris Yeltsin could feel the letters.

"I helped them make this card. It's a picture of a birthday cake, outlined in glitter and the cake is yellow, with red icing." Explained Peter.

"And Tommy and Dil did the finger painting?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yep we sure did. And I managed not to drool or throw my raddle at the card, ruining it." Said Dil.

"Good for you." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he started to unrap a large rectangular box, to reveal inside, a set of nine DVD's.

"It's the complete series of our entire show. My daddy offered to make you your own Mister Feend doll, but me and Dilly stopped that plan before it could ever get started." Said Tommy.

"How did you do that?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh, we went downstairs to the basement, gotted everything his daddy uses to invent stuff, and hidded it in the backyard." Said Kinmi.

"Just as long as Spike and Spiffi don't dig it up before your party's over, and we're able to put it all back after you leave and before Tommy's daddy gets home, we won't get in trouble." Said Phil.

"Wow, thanks. I remember how scary that doll was in your season three episode. Thanks for saving my sanity." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Also, thank the Gods that I, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, am an Amazon Prime member, and am their number one customer. Tommy and Dil suggested I get you all nine seasons of the Rugrats on DVD, and thanks to being of royalty, I got all nine DVD packs, for the price of one! So it hardly cost me a thing!" Said Peter with a grin.

"Oh, nice, but seriously, you didn't have to do that." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"We wanted to Boris Yeltsin, you're our friend." Said Tommy with a smile, as he gave Boris Yeltsin a hug.

"Well, only two presents left. I think we're gonna open the one on the bottom first." Said Peter, as he handed another box shaped package to Boris Yeltsin.

On top was a birthday card, this one had Cynthia's picture on top, and it wasn't in Braille, so Peter took the liberty of reading it to him.

"May your birthday be special and gay, as you dance the day away." Read Aloud Peter, as he opened the card.

"Happy Birthday Boris Yeltsin, from, Angelica." Read aloud Peter, as the card, presenting itself to be another musical card, started playing the Cynthia, She's a Really Cool Dancer song, the same song the babies danced to in Angelica's ballet Angelica's Lake in the season six episode with the same title.

"Oh, uh, nice. Thanks." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he opened the box he had recently unwrapped, to pull out a pair of pink underwear.

As he held up the underwear to show everybody, laughter was heard from all over the room.

"What? What's so funny?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Peter was the only one not laughing, as his face turned red, and he looked from Boris Yeltsin over to Angelica.

"Pink underwear? Young lady? Is this your idea of a joke?" Peter asked.

"I, uh, thought, he'd look nice in it." Angelica replied.

"Angelica, underwear isn't the best idea for a birthday present, especially for somebody who's turning twenty-eight-years-old. I'll be finding out if your mom and dad saved the receipt." Said Peter, as he took the underwear from Boris Yeltsin.

"Actually, you'd be surprised. I have lots of multi colored underwear back home. Though this does kind of remind me of an episode of Doug, when Roger gave a similar present to Mister Bone while putting on a television show for the school." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that episode. Weren't they doing some kind of news show or something?" Celrock asked.

"Yep, and Roger mixed up Doug's news report, causing Doug to blert out loud that Mister Bone wears pink underwear." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"And Mister Bone got mad, causing the show to get canceled, only having him and Roger do the show." Said Celrock.

"Yeah and I think he took tribute for some presentation on Mister Bone that the rest of the class did, so everybody got a present for Mister Bone, to show no hard feelings." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly, the present turned out to be a pair of pink underpants." Said Peter.

"Uh, this is all really nice and all, but, don't Boris Yeltsin gots one more present to open?" Tommy asked, pointing to the one wrapped package in the stack.

"I believe the last present is from me. Here Boris Yeltsin, Happy Birthday." Said Celrock, as she handed her gift to Boris Yeltsin.

He pulled off a purple envelope that had a birthday card inside. This one wasn't one of those musical cards, but it had a picture of the New York skyline done in raised puffy paint, and the message read, stroll through the city, ride on the subway, but most importantly, have a very happy birthday. Your Friend, Celrock.

"Wow! Thanks!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal an iPad.

"Wow! My very own, iPad! Thank you Celrock, it's what I've always wanted!" Said Boris Yeltsin with a huge grin, as he reached in to give Celrock a hug, only to have the two blind authors and fans, bump heads in the process.

"Ow!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Are you guys ok?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Celrock replied.

"Hey, do you think you could help me learn how to use my new iPad?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I'd be happy to." Celrock replied.

"So, who's ready for some lunch?" Peter asked the entire group.

"Me! Me! Me!" Chanted all of the toddlers in unison, as Phil and Dil's stomaches started to girgle.

"Ok, to the kitchen everyone." Said Peter, as everybody went into the kitchen, and took a seat around the round table in the center.

Soon, everybody was eating hotdogs, frozen blueberries, craisins, which are dried cranberries that look like raisens, and nochos with melted cheese on top. To drink, everyone had apple juice except for Celrock, who had lemonade, and Boris Yeltsin, who had a cup of coffee, made with Stu's brewmister 2000, which was working properly now, thanks to a little bit of tweaking from Peter.

"Wow! This is great! Thank you!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he took another bite of his hotdog.

"You're welcome. Having lunch was actually Tommy's idea, when Peter toldid us when you'd be coming for your party, and the food ideas for lunch was my idea, since you never told us what you wanted for lunch." Said Zack.

"Wow! Thanks guys." Said Boris Yeltsin.

As soon as everybody was finished with their lunch, it was time for birthday cake. Peter presented Boris Yeltsin with a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, and the candles on top. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Boris Yeltsin, and he blew out his candles. After doing so, they all had a piece of cake, along with some strawberry ice cream. While they were eating though, Celrock happened to take a look at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! I'm gonna be late to my class!" Celrock exclaimed in panic.

Just then, a few of the toddlers let out huge yawns.

"And I think it's time for a few of our young fellows, to go down for a nap." Said Peter, as he got a rag and wiped Dil's face, as he had chocolate frosting everywhere.

"Well thank you everyone, for an excellent birthday party." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he stood up at his place at the table.

"You're welcome Boris Yeltsin." Said Tommy, as everybody waved bye bye and Celrock and Boris Yeltsin, made their way to the front door.

Realizing that Boris Yeltsin almost forgot his presents, Peter threw down the rag he was using to clean up down on the table, and rushed into the living room, tossing all of Boris Yeltsin's gifts into an oversized paper bag. He ran to the door and managed to stop them before they left.

"You almost forgot your gifts. They're all in this paper bag." Said Peter, as he handed the bag to Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh wow, thank you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Have a good afternoon at class Celrock." Said Peter.

"Thank you Peter. See you soon." Said Celrock, as she and Boris Yeltsin left the Pickles house.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Boris Yeltsin turned to Celrock and smiled.

"Well Celrock, that was the bestest birthday party I ever had. Thank you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You're very welcome." Said Celrock, as they went off in their separate directions at the end of the sidewalk, and Celrock headed for school, while Boris Yeltsin went home, and enjoyed all of his awesome birthday presents.

He even tried on the pink underwear, which surprisingly fit, as he tried on his new sweat shirt, then sat down, and watched Inside Out on DVD.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. And again, I do apologize for getting it up so late. I can asure you all though, the next author who has requested a birthday story, well, their's will be released on 12/17, and luckily, I'll be on winter slash holiday break at that point, and won't have school that day, so I should get that one released on time. And who has a birthday on December 17? That's for me to know, and you guys to find out, when the time comes. For now, you all take care, and be looking for more stories, very soon.


End file.
